And so it begins
by lisbon69
Summary: a little ficlet based around the budding romance between Lisbon & Jane, all the while trying to keep it from their collegues! or can they?
1. Chapter 1

A little ficlet of Trust, Observation & Understanding.  
All spelling mistakes are mine…  
Reviews most welcome.. good or bad….  
Now on with the story….

And so it begins...

The rest of the team headed towards the roadside Diner, all the while chatting about what the case had them all so worked up..  
Truth be told, Jane was on is best behaviour, and quite frankly it was so unlike him, it even unnerved Special Agent Teresa Lisbon....Well almost….  
Cho always took notice of what was going on around him more than anyone would give him credit for...  
That was why he was such a highly sought after agent with the CBI...  
Lisbon had threatend to quit the unit if Cho was ever taken off her team..  
And the way Jane had fitted so perfectly along side the others, was quite alarming in itself...  
It was quite obvious to Cho, that Patrick Jane, was indeed, in love with his boss..  
He wasn't sure when he first started to notice the way she would back up his half cocked schemes, or the little looks they would give each other when they thought no one was watching..  
They were not as subtle as they thought they was..It was quite laughable really....  
Cho did eventually pull Jane to one side a few mnths ago and warned him that should he ever hurt her he Would hunt him down and make him pay...  
Patrick Jane trusted his little Asian friend, more than he gave himself credit for ...  
He knew if he hurt lisbon, there would be hell to pay.. Cho probabaly would kill him in his sleep!!!

The team were in a back water town, were the total population ran as high as 500....  
A series of unexplained murders had taken place, all within a few wks of each other, all with the same Mo...  
The county sheriffs office, was inundated with calls by rather anxious townsfolk demanding new leads..  
The sherriff bit his pride and contacted the CBI....

* Back at the diner*

Dinner consisted of a roast beef joint, roasted potatoes, roasted parsnips, brocoli & mouth watering succulent gravy...  
Dessert was a very tasty lemon meringue pie...  
Lisbon fed Jane a piece of her pie and groaned when his tongue darted out to lick the remainder of the tangy lemon off the spoon..  
Lisbon looked like a deer caught in headlights..had he no idea what effect he had on her when he did That???  
They uttered apologies to the team, claimed they were *dog tired* and decided to leave their team mates for the night, while Jane threw a fifty dollar bill down and told the team, drinks were on him....

Cho watched his boss and the consultant exit the diner, and when they thought they were out of eye shot, They put there arms around each others shoulders...  
Cho just smirked to himself...how could anyone not see how much they relied/loved on each other?

No sooner had they turned the corner near the Motel, Lisbon pushed Jane up against the wall of the motel,s ice cooler, and started to nip and suck at his bottom lip...  
Jane was stunned by this act of complete inhibition!  
wow!! he mused.. That's my lisbon!  
He responded in kind and a gutteral growl erupted from his lips, inadvertently spurring her on towards her goal...  
She grabbed him by his waistcoat, and shoved him towards their motel room door...  
fumbling for the keys while snogging Jane senseless, was an act of art in itself, but somehow she managed it!  
The door flung open, Jane was suddenly propelled into the room and Lisbon forcefully shut the door with a resounding thud!  
While the two of them had messed around a little in the 3 months they had been dating, they had yet to get to the point were they were fully naked...  
Patrick knew he was ready to give his all to this woman and Teresa knew too..  
She loved him and this was the only way she could show him how much...  
It had been a long time for both of them, since they had been intimate with anyone, and tonight was hopefully the first of many.....  
He had to make this last.. He just had too.. It had been a while since he had been with a woman…  
and he knew Teresa would make him beg, all night long….

TBC?????


	2. Chapter 2

On with the story.....

Fingers grapling, arms flayling, moans, sighs, screams reverberated through the air in the motel suite...  
They had no inhibitions tonight...  
They had both waited far too long for what was about to happen to be shy...  
Lisbon sighed as Jane kissed, nibbled her soft spot he'd found behind her earlobe...  
she was a puddle of goo in this mans arms and he oh so knew it!  
Hands wandered of their own free will, egged on by there owners demands...  
"Patrick"...Ohhhhhh Yessssss...."mmmmmm Pa...Patrick".....

Teresa Lisbon nearly came undone the minute he touched her breast..  
Expert fingers, glided, nipped, pinched, pulled her into a frenzy..  
she bucked shamelessly against him, rubbing herself into his hips...  
He threw out a groan as she circled her hips against his, eliciting another low gutteral moan from Jane....  
"If you carry on with that, this is going to be over sooner than we want it to be" he panted out....  
she smiled against his lips, rather pleased with herself for getting the usually confident consultant, all worked up into a frenzy....  
"your wearing too many layers Patrick" Lisbon cooed, while stripping him of his vest & shirt...  
now he was free from his restraints, he once again captured her lips in a sensuous kiss....  
nimble fingers undid hir zipper, trousers lowered, followed by the obstructing things they called boxer briefs!  
He hooked his right thumb into her panties and yanked them down in one swift motion..  
there would be hell to pay later. He had ruined another pair of expsensive panties!

They both stood there panting, drinking in the sight of each others body....  
"Like what you see Teresa?" he teased her.....  
She smirked before grabbing hold of him forcefully...  
"I hope this is all for me Patrick"..." I'd be dissapointed if you were thinking of someone else"....  
"Never" came the forcefull but honest reply....  
His fingers began that endless dance once again...  
she bucked against him and he knew he had her in the palm of his hand...  
she was so responsive to his touch, he thought he might loose it there and then...  
the low moans she elicited from her mouth were almost his undoing...almost......  
He hoisted her up, wrapped her legs around him and guided her towards the kingsize bed....  
He lay her down, kicked his trousers off from around his legs & knelt at her ankles....  
"Patrick" she queried...  
no sooner as she uttered his name she felt his lips on her...  
she moaned as he lapped at her core like a man dying of thirst..  
she writhed, tossed, moaned his name but he still continued his assault....

his tongue was working it's magic again.....  
he slowly made his way up her body, kissing her navel ( she knew he had a thing for them)  
whispering sweet nothings to her, hands carressing, touching.....  
could it get any better than this? she didn't think so......


	3. Chapter 3

* This chapter and the rest of this story is dedicated to Kathryn. A Baker's Babe after my own heart, and a real true friend. Something that no one should be without! *Previously on 'so it begins'...His tongue was working it's magic again...

He slowly made his way up her body, kissing her navel ( she knew he had a thing for them)

whispering sweet nothings to her, hands caressing, touching...

Could it get any better than this? she didn't think so...CHAPTER 3: Hands wandered into forbidden water's , increasing in stamina, perseverance and reverberated around the wafer thin motel room 's last conscious thought before Jane went down on her were 'I hope to god Cho can't hear this'...*Next door in room 107*Agent Kimball Cho was lied down on his bed, sipping an ice cool mountain dew, when the wall shuddered suddenly behind sighed heavily and tried to ignore what the occupants of room 105 were getting up tried too as he became engrossed in his romance novel of 'love & debauchery on the high sea's''.If anything he was sort of straining his ears too listen to the obvious going's on next door. it kind of gave him good idea's to follow u on his plan to rib the two of them to the point of annoyance! yep. paybacks bitch!Room 105:He lapped at her core, driving his wild lustful tongue in deep strokes into her cavernous hands caressed his scalp, massaging his head through his golden locks, earning her the sound of wistful groans at her touch...He was in heaven. he lapped at her like a starving man. she succumbed to his touches every time without fail, and almost every time it became his own undoing..He moved his head slightly and brought her legs up and over his shoulders, then dove back into her with such wild abandon and zest ,she screamed out in pleasure. her release was immanent now, at the very edge of the precipice, it was she was near, he began to thumb her little pearl lovingly, and her shouts of sheer joy were music to his ears.''Oh god, oh my god yes! oooo myyyyyyy nahhhhhh''...As she bucked and writhed on the bed, still climaxing in waves of passion...Patrick Jane rocked back on his heels and smiled lovingly at the site laid out before him...He licked his fingers clean as he grinned at her like the 'cat who hate the canary' look...Teresa Grinned rather sheepishly at his wanton actions and swallowed hard. she knew he was far from done with her and looking up at his rather protruding pulsing shaft, she knew he was ready for more...she sat up, and divested him of the rest of his clothes, which ended up with the pile near the was now he turn to turn the tables...she got up off the bed, walked over to the pine chair that sat in the corner, looking very sorry for seemed sturdy enough at first glance, and she merely smiled to herself...she picked it up and brought it to the edge of the bed...''Patrick?'' she cooed through lidded lashes. ''come sit''...she crooked her finger at him wantonly, as she placed the chair down and tested it's sturdiness...''sit here please'', she said ,all the while smiling at him , emerald orbs gleaming in the lamp's glow...'you know, this may not be as sturdy as you think my dear'' breathed Patrick..''I'll guess we'll have to wait n see huh?'' she nodded in response...she knelt before him and started to fondle his sacks lovingly, puckering up a kiss or too which surprised him as she normally stayed away from began to lick up his length like a popsicle and started to suck at the pearlised head...Slithers of pre cum seeped out of the little slit, and she smiled to herself...he tasted salty but not too salty...she drew her ruby red lips very his shaft and made her way down, sucking and swirling her tongue around him as he twitched...she sucked harder and he let out a guttural moan and grabbed at her hair and pulled...He started to rock his hips forwards, at her ministrations and was overcome with sheer bliss at his little dewy eyed pixie who had stormed her way into his life...He started to feel the thrum, and warned her verbally.''Tree, I'm so near baby, so so near''...Her only response was to suck even harder and he closed his eyes to will himself not to cum in her would cripple him if he ever gabebd at her shoulders and hoisted her up onto his lap, and rocked her forward.''Please love. need you so much. need you now!''In a flurry of movement she impaled herself onto his throbbing shaft to the hilt and bit back a groan of relief. she was started to rock backwards, forwards, keeping a slow sensuous rhythm, and his cobalt blue eyes darkened with reached around her and clasped both his hand to her back and pulled her into searing kiss, while continuing the rocking motion..''I love you, so so much, you know that right babe?'' he whispered in her dainty little nodded in response and continued to drive harder, more forceful now hr movement's becoming frantic as she sped towards there goal..without warning he came hard and fast tumbling over the edge and this sudden burst triggered once again her own forceful release...spent, she slumped against his shoulders and she felt butterfly kisses peppering against her bare shoulders, tickling her as he had not had a shave since the early hours that day...''Think it's time for a quick shower before we retire my dear don't you?'''' mmmmmm just wanna stay here P' atrick,'' she drawled lazily...''I know you do babes but your going to get cold you know? comon let me give you a nice warm shower n we'll snuggle down n get some shut eye''...''Hm k'ay quick shower trick, make it quick''He smiled into her hair...why was it she still smelled like cinnamon so late at night her up, he hoisted her over his shoulder caveman style and trundled off to the bathroom...Back in room 107 a wide eyes Cho was busy scribbling down words he could use in his novel he was writing. If the boss and her ''consultant'' ever found out he heard what they had gotten up to he'd be on stakeout duty for a year! but as always he had the best poker face in the CBI and he was going to use this to his best advantage. no he wasn't jealous his boss was getting her needs met. infact he was very happy for her. he had had more than friendly feelings for his little fiery boss a long time ago, but realised it was more a one way thing and it kind of subsided and he was more now like her was glad in a weird kind of way Jane was the one who could make her smile like no one else he had warned him he would make his life hell if he as so much as made the boss upset in front of still heeded his warning...TBC lisbon69 / 2010


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Kimball Cho sat crossed legged on the double bed the tiny motel had offered up for the stay and grinned like a Cheshire cat...

Who would have thought it, Mr Patrick Jane, con-man extraordinaire, would have made his cold as ice, hard as steel no nonsense boss lose control like that!

Cho was slightly jealous but he would ever admit it verbally, never EVER!

He was rather enjoying all this secret squirrel stuff his boss and Jane had going on but he had read and then re-read the CBI manual. Jane was indeed a consultant and yes he was on salaried pay but still he was not an Agent therefore that gave him a few loopholes he could easily deviate from...

He so needed to get his novel on it's way and he was kinda hoping the boss and her consultant were not done for the night. He needed more inspiration.

The occupants of room 107 were taking a rather leisurely shower...

The smell of sandalwood and musky undertones filled the bathroom cubicle...

The odd moan and groan filtered through the air vents, the occupants also unaware that their antics were undoubtedly being heard in the rooms either side of them...

In room 109 Wayne Rigsby and Grace Van Pelt were laid in each other's arms after a rather rigorous bout of lovemaking...

Wayne was absently tracing letters all over Graces back when he suddenly sat bolt upright against the headboard and smacked his head on the lamp over it...

Grace stifled a giggle behind her hand and looked up at her boyfriend..

''What's wrong Big Bear...'' she purred...Wayne looked down lovingly at her and replied in hushed tones

'' I don't know who the occupants are in the room next to ours babe ,but my god they are at it like a bunch of deranged hormonal teens!'' Grace laughed before suddenly falling silent.

''Wayne... Would the number of the next room to our left be 107 by any chance?

''Ahhh no don't think so... Cho should be in 107 I think? oh hang on no Cho's in 105...

''OH MY GOD! THE BOSS & JANE"! Wayne turned an unhealthy shade of puce, while Grace started to whoop and laugh hysterically...

''Oh my! I didn't know they had it in them to go for it like animals? GO JANE''! Grace shouted in utter glee...Rigsby was trying to keep the contents of his stomach intact, trying not to think of how sexy his boss would look in the throes of passion... oh god no! not good no no no...

'' You know what I think''? said Grace to break the air of tension that was rapidly building. He would rather not think about his rather sexy boss naked in the throes of passion with said consultant! At this point Wayne bolted off the bed and ran for the bathroom...

'' I've always thought Jane would make a mighty fine, delicate lover, the kind that is really in tune with a woman's needs? he does not strike me as a wham bam thank you ma'am kind of guy''? Grace just howled and giggled after her boyfriend and sat misty eyed thinking of all the naughty things the boss and her consultant were getting up to. She just hoped she didn't knock and ask for a spare set of handcuffs cos she would not be able to hold her giggles in if she did!

The shower turned out to be quite warm and quite relaxing for the occupants of room 105...

After drying off they simply lay in each other's arms wondering what to do next...

The case was to be transferred by to the local P.D and tomorrow they would be on their way back to Sacramento & the confines of the C.B.I...

Patrick snuggled closer to Teresa and inhaled her scent...Vanilla with Cinnamon, oh how he loved that smell...

Suddenly he made a move for her..

He suckled her neck moaning...

''God... Teresa''

Moan's, groans and sighs could be heard around the motels paper thin wall's.

Only the shadow's of the night could see and hear such sweet talk, could only be privvy to the sweet sounds that erupted from both active participants...

If only walls could see and hear...little did they know their team could clearly hear said activities, after all Lisbon was hardly quiet!

Lip's caressed sensually, driven by the sheer desire to see his little pixie like woman come undone yet again before his very eyes.

He had every intention of savouring such a moment, to be burned forever into his memory...

After all it had been a long time since he had slept with a woman.

Their first time together had been over quite quickly much to his dismay but she was always so supportive of him and now he had built his stamina back up again...

His wife Bernie was the last one he had slept with. Oh he had had plenty of offers from clients but marriage was important to him...

He started to caress her breasts, she was a perfect 38c cup and they fitted him like a glove...Loud moans and groans reverberated around the rice paper like walls,sighs mixed with catlike calls, and oh boy was it such a turn on and he had not even started yet!

She arched willingly forwards into his big calloused hands, the roughness hardening her peaks till they throbbed with delight..

She ground against his hardening straining shaft in sheer delight...

she moaned into his mouth as he plunged his tongue deep into her recesses, dueling frantically with hers...

His fingers had deftly found their way to their source, and as he traced her outer lips with his digits she rose up and met him, urging him silently, mentally willing him to probe, all abandon lost...

He stroked her again, teasing her folds when at long last he slid 2 fingers home into her cavernous, warm, and very slick velvety walls...

In and out he probed, hooking his fingers up slightly as he came out then in again, all the while watching her features change. This was the part he loved to see more than anything, he loved watching her come undone for him in any way possible...

''Patrick...please...please Patrick''...

He scooped her up towards the back of the headboard and lifted her legs over his shoulders.

He rocked back on his heels and admired the view, open before him...

she was sopping wet, her nether region was pulsing with want...

his cock shifted slightly and this elicited a giggle from Lisbon...

''Like what you see huh''? he drawled a little lasciviously...

without preamble he drove himself into her to the hilt, causing Lisbon to gasp at the intrusion as he stretched her walls to the max...

He sat there forward still not moving only the rhythms of heartbeats could be heard...

He kissed her slowly, sensually and started to rock to the hilt, drawing out the pleasure it was creating for both of them...

* special thanks go to my beta Kathryn. This story would have died a death had she not had the patience and the beliefe that this story could go somewere.  
For that my dear friend, i thank you from the bottom of my heart!  
Lisbon69...


	5. Chapter 5

And so it begins chapter 5: For Kathryn...your writing inspires me so...

*Previously*  
_He sat forward still not moving only the rhythm of their heartbeats could be heard...  
He kissed her slowly, sensually & started to rock to the hilt, prolonging the pleasure it was creating in both of them..._

___Her hands roamed around his sides to his back, cupping his bare ass, and loving the slight bump and grinding he made into her at her sudden touch..  
She rocked into him again, his powerful body doing wonderful things to her, the pleasure nearly orgasmic...  
He knew she was near her peak but refused to let her tumble over the edge yet.  
He got so much from making her almost come only to slow down and draw back and start all over again...Jane was one hell of a lover that was for sure._

His powerful body was now pounding into her, achingly precise one moment, fast and furious the next and he now wanted her to come undone so he could see her, feel her clamp her tight hot walls around his heated flesh...  
Her orgasm hit hard and fast, it came from nowhere, she had never experienced anything like this before from Jane.  
Patrick muffled her cries and screams with his lips, as his tongue drove in full pelt, melding with hers...

Patrick removed his mouth from hers and uttered a heated ''Yessss''...  
He sat back onto his heels and looked at her adoringly. He was astounded the depth of his feeling's for her in so little time together...Her rosy cheeks gave way to a little embarrassment as he sat and watched her come down from her orgasmic high...

''Tree I want you to do something for me" emerald green eyes met sea green blue...  
''And that would be?''  
''I want... I want you to touch yourself for me please'' she gulped in response but decided after the most climactic orgasm she has ever had she would give him the show he so wished for...she parted her legs and let her digits travel down to her mound.  
His breath caught in his throat as her finger's deftly disappeared into her wet heat. He gulped dryly and let out as groan of compete satisfaction.  
His cock began to throb painfully as he watched her digits go in and out, in out in a slow steady sensuous rhythm.

This was a severe turn on for him and showed her complete trust in him.  
She was giving part of her intimacy up before him and this shook him to his very core..

One finger pushed into her tight channel, then two to the hilt they travelled, eliciting a sensual moan from her as she did so.  
Eyes met, the hunger, the sheer raw passion made the air crackle all around them...  
He edged forward and whispered in a strangled moan " I can't not touch you Tree... I just can't not''  
He lunged forward hid face heading straight for it's intended target,  
her fingers pumped furiously, his tongue darted out and licked at her clit,  
he took the luscious pearl into his mouth and suckled hard, which in turn elicited a guttural moan from her...  
Her juices all but covered his nose and his lips and the sheer taste of her spurred him on like a man starved...

He encouraged her like no other man had before, and suckled greedily as she furiously pumped harder, juices flowing into his face like hot lava.  
Then she stilled arching her back so high he thought she was ready to snap in two.  
''Gnnnnnnnarrrrrr! Patrick, ohhhh goddddd yesssssss''...  
he licked harder and harder and she arched and spasmed deliriously...

He kissed her softly on the lips as she came down from her high and pointed at his painful throbbing erection.  
''Want a hand with that hun?'' he smiled a devious smile...  
''Oh yes please by all means be my guest''...

Before he could finish sentence her engorged lush lips found his straining erection.  
She took him into her mouth with a deep warm wet erotic kiss.  
He watched in a haze of lust filled desire and she nibbled very and suckled him and she was wild with abandon.  
He gently clutched fistfuls of her hair and urged her silently to go faster, harder.  
He took what she offered up gladly, willingly.  
His breathing now erratic and harsh, a sure sign that a climax was on it's way.  
Exquisite sensations rippled through every nerve ending, tightening the muscles in his thighs...

He tried to utter a warning but she refused to pull away merely upping her tempo.  
He groaned out loud and knew the end was near.  
Without warning the waves of pleasure crashed over him like a tsunami, sending him blindly over the edge into the abyss..  
Fully sated, he clung to her like a life preserve and uttered sweet nothings in her shell like lobes...  
Not even his late wife had ever done that to him. She had beyond all doubt given herself over to him in every way possible...  
''I love you" Patrick whispered...  
" And I love you '' whispered Agent Teresa Lisbon whilst sporting a rather goofy look...

* Back in the other Agent's rooms*

Cho was busy toweling his hair after taking a shower before calling it a night.  
His carbon coloured orbs shone brightly in the dimly lit motel room, thinking back about what he had heard for the last hour or so in his boss' room.  
He was still amazed Jane was such an attentive lover as he always assumed the way Jane acted, that he would be rather selfish in bed. That, it seemed was not the case here.

He scribbled in his note book a little more before switching off the night light over the headboard. Tomorrow they would head back to Sacramento & the C.B.I offices..  
Tomorrow he would set up a fresh betting pool on Jane & Lisbon with the guy's from Organised Crimes, oh yeah... And this was one pool he was going to win!

TBC...Many thanks to my wonderful Beta Kathryn... my very own Baker's Babe!


	6. Chapter 6

And so it begins:

Chapter 6: Absent Friends...

Teresa Bernadette Lisbon did not have many childhood friends. After her dad had decided to take his own life, to end his own sorry suffering , she withdrew back into herself to protect her younger brother's...But through all the trauma that was her childhood, she had a friend she really could call her best mate. Her name was Kathryn Hughes.

She always wanted to be a broadcaster of some kind. was always interested in journalism, something Teresa herself had no understanding of and no mutual fondness for, but together they shared a love of photography and the great outdoors...

throughout the summer months, before the fall, they would take her brother's and hike up into the hills which had given Lisbon a sense of freedom from all the task's that lay before her when she arrived home before dinner...

Kathryn was indeed someone whom she could always rely on and relate to. She had been promoted a few months back and had settled in Davis, a small quiet suburb of Sacramento.

She worked for a radio station called MCMLXL... but usually called XL for short...

Because she seemed to have a deep sensuous velvety voice, she was handpicked by the station's owner to head a series of late night phone- ins for couple's who needed help or just general discussion's on their respective sex lives...

When told of this news Teresa had snorted into the phone to her childhood friend and whooped in sheer delight. If anyone could give couple's advice on activities between the sheet's Kathryn could.

It wasn't that her childhood friend has been promiscuous, far from it, but she was so easily approachable and didn't faff or take any offence at any challenge which was brought to her, much like Lisbon herself. She was also very well read in the art of romance and seduction.

When they were teen's growing up she had grabbed hold of a very tatty copy of her parent's The Joy Of Sex and spent numerous hours trawling through it in fits of giggles and outright wonder. Teresa smiled fondly at her recollections of her friends formative years...she so needed to ring her this week and tell her about Patrick...she was dying for her to meet him, she knew Kathryn would love him to bits just like she did.

The only thing which was bothering her now was work, what would she have to do? would they make Jane leave the unit? Or worse sack her? She needed to find out ASAP.

Now as she snuggled into her lover's warm tender embrace she was at peace, at peace with herself, the rest of the world could just go to hell for the time being, well at least till the sun was up anyways and with that last thought she drifted off into a peaceful slumber dreaming about naughty Cherubs with mischievous dirty grins...

Now as she snuggled into her lover's warm tender embrace she was at peace, at peace with herself and the rest of the world could just go to hell for the time being, well at least till the sun came up anyway and with that last thought she drifted off into a peaceful slumber dreaming about naughty Cherubs with mischievous grins and filthy thought's!

''Good evening, Sacramento... we're going to start tonight's call- in with a blast from the past, this is Exile with Kiss You All Over..."

Patrick & Lisbon were driving back into Sacramento when Jane decided to turn on the radio and started fiddling with the stations. Lisbon did not think anything of it until she heard her best friends voice filter through the airways...she swerved slightly when she recognised the show and Jane had caught on too...

He smiled a very devious smile and turned towards her Lisbon felt herself gulp and smiled back with a twinkle of her own and he burst out laughing...The air in the car was one of serenity, tranquility and upright mischievous!

''Well my dear, seems I'm going to learn a few things about your dear friend before I even get the pleasure of meeting her"? he then lay his hand warmly onto her thigh and began to draw slow circles...

''Patrick I'm driving''! He sighed but still carried on regardless

" I need to touch you Tree, I just have to...Its like a...a...compulsion''? she shot him a winsome smile and he grinned back at her boyishly... suddenly she was so glad Rigsby, VanPelt and Cho agreed to travel in the other car behind them.

Cho seemed to be quite put out with the current driving situation and she was worried as to why? cos he normally would jump at the chance to be away from her and Jane on a long trip...

''Last night we discussed what men in general find sexy about women? what peaks his interest in the opposite sex and what turns him on and why?'' Jane lunged forward and turned up the volume, Lisbon merely smirked at his apparent eagerness on the topic in question.

''To add to the equation what keeps them coming back for more also, what is that spark that ignites the flame...Keep listening viewers for more''...Jane turned to Lisbon and winked

" Oh I like her already'' Lisbon let out a throaty laugh,

'' Oh I have no doubt you'll get on like a house on fire that's what I am afraid of, you two together in a room, smut central for sure'' He leaned over and squeezed her knee gently,

''Maybe so Tree, but I only have eyes for you'' he added leaning in to kiss her cheek gently...

Back in the Chevy suburban, one set of carbon coloured eyes was staring out of the front window, trying to see if he could get a glimpse of Jane & the boss...he was, it seemed , starting to get a little obsessive about it but the situation intrigued him and it sure as hell made his writing easier. Oh to be a fly in that room he thought smugly...

He decided to turn on the radio to drown out Vanpelt's and Rigby's smooches in the back seat. he was stuck with two degenerate lover's!

'' Welcome to XL, if you have just joined us we'll be taking your calls on anything sensual and sexual, whether your single...or passionately entangled, whichever way you flow... if your up for it...why not share your views with our listener's feel free to phone me on this number..."

Cho sat upright when he heard that voice...the all too familiar sweet smooth sexy voice of Kathryn Hughes...He loved her late night show...He got a lot of advice and info from her listener's and had participated in a few call- ins too over the last 4 months, since she had been the main anchor...

There was something so sultry about that voice, it kind of drew him in...He smiled to himself suddenly the drive back into Sacramento wasn't gonna be such an ordeal after all...

'' Hi Randy... apt name by the way, tell us what you find attractive in a women, or even a man...not sure which way you swing...''? Kathryn chuckled into the microphone...

''Hey Kat... well, I guess you'd have to be a pretty good kisser n all y, know? keep them begging for more if you know what I mean...''?

''Mmmmmm well, Randy that is all well and good, but do you seriously think women love guy's playing tonsil hockey on the first date? I'm sure I don't big fella...'Okay always a subjective issue...gonna throw that open to the listeners...what constitutes a damn good kiss... Randy and I would love to hear your thoughts...call in and Carla will take your call's and you can also tell me what you would expect the man or woman in question, to do on the first date? should she offer sex? a kiss and coffee? or should there be clear boundaries''?

Jane was quite intrigued by all this. He often listened to this show in the wee hours when the world just seemed to stand still ...He was quite shocked to learn the voice he loved to listen to was none other than Lisbon's old school friend, that made listening even more intriguing now that's for sure!

.?#!/BakersBabes

Check out my co-owned Facebook site and become a member for chats/info /discussion threads about Simon Baker & The Mentalist...this site is friendly and most of all fun! Lisbon 69


	7. Chapter 7

*Authors note: May i take this ooportunity to wish you all a very happy and prosperous new yr & may long live The Mentalist!

This has been graciously Beta'd by my dear friend Kathryn..

Chapter 7. A chance meeting...

Previously

He often listened to this talk show in the wee hours when the world just seemed to stand still so he was quite shocked to learn the voice he loved to listen to was none other than Lisbon's old school friend that made listening now even more intriguing that's for sure!

Cho walked into the bullpen that Monday morning with an actual smile upon his handsome face. This as everybody at the C.B.I knew was highly unusual. Cho was Mr PokerFace.

Jane of course was the one who was most intrigued as Rigsby had already had gotten his head into a packet of chips! Jane smirked at Cho from Lisbon's office door and much to his surprise Cho smirked back at him and winked! That took the grin off Jane's face for a few seconds then all you could hear around the Bullpen was Lisbonnnn!

Cho began to sort out his desk after saying a round of good morning's to his colleague's. Grace watched him from her own desk and smiled,Cho must have gotten lucky last night too.

Rigsby looked over at her and smiled knowingly Ahh yeah! He wasn't the only one who had enjoyed female company the evening before he mused...

Last night Cho had gotten to phone in and chat to Kathryn Hughes...Just the sound of her sexy velvety voice floating over the airways made his groin tighten... no women had ever had that effect on him before, but there was something about he, he was beyond enthralled...and then his thoughts had turned to Jane and his boss...there was no doubt they had it bad for each other. He could see the love and the lust in their eyes even at work, were they were now struggling to remain professional...

When Jane re-entered Lisbon's office she was on the phone to someone. She was smiling girlishly so it could be only be one of a few people to raise such a smile...but he reckoned it was her best friend, Kathryn?

'' Hey Kath... yeah sure, that would be fine, say oh around 12-45? yeah sure. I'll bring Patrick too... yeah top floor i'll get Greg to buzz u up ok?'' with that she hung up.

''well..."? Jane questioned his curiosity getting the better of him ''Was it who I think it was?''

''Dunno... depends who you thought it was''? Lisbon replied cheekily and he strode around to the back of her desk and trapped her between the filing cabinets.

''Ok ok"! Lisbon laughed " It was Kath, she's coming here later to take us out for so you can get better acquainted with her'' Jane smiled, he was dying to meet her...All the team had on were old reports to finish and tie loose ends up but all in all it was a slow day...

Footsteps could be heard as one of the guards from downstairs escorted the tall brunette into the Bullpen...Cho was the first one to lift his head from his desk.

He eyes widened slightly...whoa! who was the striking broad striding into the office? He cleared his throat loudly much to VanPelt's amusement before addressing the woman who looked a little lost...

''Ma'am can I help you?''

''Oh hi, I hope so I'm here to see Teresa Lisbon''?

''S ok Cho I got it from here...Kathrynnnnnnn...''! Lisbon practically skipped out of her office and wrapped her arms around her best friend of over 20 yrs. Cho watched the exchange and waited with baited breath for his boss to introduce the team to her friend ''Kathryn I'd like you to meet my team, the ones I told you about...This is Agent Wayne Rigsby, Grace VanPelt and Agent Kimball Cho..."a voice came from behind her and she smirked over her shoulder and said '' Oh yeah... and this is Patrick Jane''...

Kathryn's eyes widened in surprise, so this is the consultant her childhood friend had fallen hard for, well she wasn't surprised. He was handsome she'd give him that, had a air about him and his smile, oh my god what a smile...

Pleasantries were exchanged and as Cho came to shake her hand she felt herself react to his presence...she was drawn to the short buffed Asian guy...

''Welcome to the serious Crimes unit'' Cho added efficiently...

''Hey Cho? is it? I'm Kathryn, Kathryn Hughes, but I get the feeling...you already knew that"? Cho's eyes literally bulged out of his sockets, no it couldn't be... surely not?

''Erm so what do you do for a living''? Cho put in hurriedly...just to be certain,

''Oh I'm a journalist actually but I now host a late night phone in for couple, we cover taboo subjects mainly, probably nothing that would interest you guys but, we do quite well"

''I wouldn't bet on it '' mumbled Jane who was stood directly behind Cho and grinned at his colleagues obvious discomfort...''So are we gonna do lunch or what''? he added switching subjects...

''Yes Jane, I swear you are worse than a five year old at times you know that?'' drawled Lisbon as she walked off with her man hot on her heels, whilst Cho, Rigsby, VanPelt and Kathryn all laughed at the antics of the senior agent and consultant, but Kathryn turned to Cho and said '' Hey if you're not busy, why don't you come and join us... might be fun''? Cho swallowed hard and managed a reply,

'' Yeah sure, be a nice change of scenery"...


End file.
